


Corporeal

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Poe Dameron, Good Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Praise Kink, Resurrection, Scar Worship, Size Kink, because we don’t have enough gentle dom poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo gets used to having a body again — and learns how much Poe appreciates it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: The_Multishipper_Post_TROS_Happy_Place_Collection, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Corporeal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Non-Penetrative Sex
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Is there a thing as too many Ben-lives fics? I’m genuinely curious.

Coming back from the World Between Worlds was something that, among other things, reminded Kylo (he didn’t go by Ben. Yet. It just didn’t feel right) that he had a body he wasn’t happy with. He envied Poe, even between loving and utterly wanting the man who’d given himself to him. Poe reassured him that he didn’t want anyone else. Kylo still wondered at times why Poe chose him.  
  
It was on one of those days off that they got around to anything resembling sex. They’d kissed, cuddled, and Kylo had had multiple fantasies about how breathtaking Poe was that made him grateful that the Bond with Rey had broken as a result of Exegol, but they had never had sex.  
  
When Poe proposed the idea, of going further, Kylo couldn’t refuse.  
  
It was stripping away his clothes that Kylo couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. He had always been self-conscious about how he looked to some degree — he had wondered occasionally how two people who were as stunning to look at as holostars managed to produce someone who was awkward-looking at best. Awkward-looking. That was a kind way of putting it, Kylo couldn’t help but think. And yet Poe — probably the most breathtakingly beautiful man in the galaxy — was already looking at him like he’d seen an angel descend from Iego.  
  
Surely he couldn’t be worth that much. Surely, after all he’d done, including to Poe, Poe couldn’t possibly look at him like that, like he was somehow worth everything. Poe did anyway. Maybe that was one of the miracles of Poe Dameron — the man who could see what had been done to Kylo and what Kylo had done and love him all the same...  
  
“You are beautiful,” Poe murmured. He stepped forward, brushing his fingers over a scar where Finn (and to think Kylo was calling the former trooper Finn now, to think they were starting to build a friendship) had nicked him with the Skywalker lightsaber. (Kylo supposed he’d earned that. The facial scar too. He just wished that Snoke hadn’t thought of him as unimportant in the end...) “Is that...”  
  
“Yeah,” Kylo said. The World Between Worlds could do many miraculous things, but it couldn’t heal old scars.  
  
Poe kissed his fingertips, placed them on the scar. It was, Kylo thought, perhaps the closest thing Poe could get to kissing the place where Finn had nicked him. “They’re part of you,” Poe said. “As part of you as your moles and freckles are.”  
  
“I suppose.” To Kylo, at least some of them were reminders, of things that he’d rather forget. The scars from the duel on Ilum — it wasn’t vanity; Kylo doubted he had much to be vain about. It was the story behind it. The father he had killed. The scars he’d given Finn. His ultimate failure to be who he thought he was. Jedi, Knight of Ren...he couldn’t be either. Snoke had known that. No wonder he had mocked him.  
  
“I can show you,” Poe said. “If you want.”  
  
Slowly, Kylo said, “Please.”  
  
“Lie down. Put your hands above your head; that way you won’t be tempted.”  
  
Kylo grinned, a little bit wickedly. “Is that an order, General?”  
  
“A suggestion.”  
  
Kylo lay down, hands above his head. Maybe in the future they could actually expand that a bit to restraints and such...but that was for another time. He wouldn’t deny that he enjoyed Poe mounting him, the feeling of physical weight atop him. It was almost frustrating; the sensation was so good, but he knew he had to be patient. At Kylo’s permission, Poe started by kissing the scar that lined his face, a fading scar but a scar nonetheless, before gliding his lips to where it continued down Kylo’s neck. Along the way, Poe licked and sucked at the column of Kylo’s neck, and Kylo wouldn’t deny that he actually moaned aloud and bared his neck for more.  
  
“You like that?” Poe murmured. “ ‘Cause you’re mine, love. You belong to me. You chose me, and I you.”  
  
Kylo couldn’t say much except he was already loving the feel of Poe’s lips on his neck, before moving towards his pecs — Ben Solo would have disparaged them, but Poe seemed to love them, licking over flesh, kissing it, leaving little teeth marks. The very idea of people noticing Poe all but leaving the imprint of Kylo being his there, the idea that somehow his too-bulky chest was arousing so much desire in Poe (even the way Poe worshipped him, it was like Poe could devour him)...it was enough to make Kylo feel like he was unraveling beneath these loving, gorgeous lips and fingers.  
  
He felt helpless, at Poe’s mercy, even as Poe nibbled at the bit of softness on his belly (a softness Poe shared), as Poe’s mouth barely skimmed above his cock (and it didn’t matter that Kylo had used the “wrong” word for that particular part; Poe could reduce him to saying the word “kriff” over and over just through his ministrations and Kylo would love it), before nibbling and biting on his thighs. He was teasing, worshipping Kylo’s body, and stars, he needed...  
  
“Poe,” Kylo all but gasped.  
  
“You’re so powerful. So big.” Poe sounded awed, hungry. “Gods, Kylo, you’re beautiful.” He glided his fingers below Kylo’s slight fold of fat below his navel, towards his erection. “Gods, Kylo, even your dick...”  
  
“It’s not much to look at.”  
  
“It’s gorgeous.”  
  
Kylo couldn’t say why he was anticipating Poe finding him unsatisfactory. Or ugly. At Kylo’s request, Poe began to stroke him off — and he groaned softly in contentment. It wasn’t just being pleasured, but knowing that Poe just loved him so much. All of him. And he loved Poe. Loved this beautiful man with too much to give, who was saving him every time...  
  
He was close. He could feel his pleasure all but building in his belly, and he arched back when it hit. It felt transcendent; he didn’t know why an orgasm was called a “little death”, when Kylo felt like his body was all but overflowing with sensation, pleasure, life.  
  
He paid Poe back for it, once he recovered from being so tired. And later, when they were both tired out from orgasm, Kylo could say for the first time in too long, he was happy. Loved. Complete.  
  
They curled up facing each other, foreheads touching even as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
